Dark Angel
by Kotoko Lee
Summary: UA...Analizando el pasado para decidir en el presente... una desición por tomar... un destino por marcar... ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? ¿O serás mi enemigo a pesar de que nos amamos? Sasunaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!! De vuelta y con mas de mis locuras , si Neko-chan Lee ve este, ahí ta de lo que no les decia ni a ti ni a Cris's, motivos, los sabran después n.n y por lo pronto ahí esta la historia…**

**Sasunaru… yaoi… algo mas?**

**n.n**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

…**Dark Angel…**

_**1. Recuerdos…**_

Desde el principio de los tiempos, ángeles y demonios convivían en paz debido a un trato que había entre ellos.

Los demonios, almas completamente perversas, disfrutaban el jugar con los demás, engañarlos, enamorarlos para después destrozarles el corazón… lo ángeles eran presas fáciles para ellos, puros e inocentes…

Con el fin de evitar cualquier tipo de pelea se decidió que no podría existir una relación ángel-demonio, cada uno debería permanecer del lado al cual pertenecía, esto con el fin de asegurar la convivencia de ambas partes.

El trato se rompió el día en que el líder de los demonios enamoro a uno de los más puros e inocentes ángeles que había, y no solamente eso, este romance trajo consigo algo más: un niño.

A partir de este hecho la guerra se desato: el pacto se había roto y además había un nuevo ser mitad ángel mitad demonio, se tenia que definir de que lado estaría.

El líder de los demonios se aparto de la vida del niño dejándolo en manos de la madre para que ella la educara y la ayudara a desarrollar sus poderes de ángel; cuando estuviera listo, la llevaría con el…

Y la guerra seguiría hasta que el decidiera de que lado estar: en la realeza de los demonios o en las filas guerreras de los ángeles… por el lado de su padre el era un príncipe y pertenecía a la realeza, pero por el lado de su madre el era un guerrero mas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La calle se encontraba desierta, cubierta casi por completo por la oscuridad, solo un par de luces brillaban en una de las aceras.

En el balcón de una casa azul se podía distinguir la figura de un chico que atento miraba el cielo.

Sus ojos azules parecían estar perdidos en una de las estrellas, aparto su vista de ella al ser interrumpido por un ruido que provenía del interior de la recamara, volteo y miro un reloj: 12:00a.m.

"_Diez de octubre… oficialmente ya tengo 16 años…"_

Su mirada cambio y en sus ojos una profunda tristeza lo invadió.

"_Y pensar que solo ha pasado una año…"_

Flash Back

- Naruto, ven por favor hijo.

Naruto escucho que lo llamaban desde la sala, ese día cumplía años así que pensó que quizás su madre le había preparado algo.

Entro a la sala y la vio sentada en uno de los sillones. La miro a los ojos, presentía algo pero no le tomo importancia. Su madre era bella morena de ojos color miel y siempre con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Era un verdadero ángel.

- Tenemos que hablar…. - su rostro se torno serio- hijo, ya no puedo estar contigo…

El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir velozmente y en sus ojos se reflejo miedo.

- Desde pequeño te he enseñado el buen camino, has aprendido a utilizar los poderes que posees, has aprendido a ser un ángel… pero sabes muy bien que no son los únicos que tienes así que yo ya no puedo enseñarte nada mas, es hora de que vivas por ti mismo, de que tomes una decisión… espero con ansias el día en que abras tus alas y luches contra demonios…

- ¿Qué significa esto?- la mente de Naruto era un mar de confusión.

-Naruto, tu padre es un demonio, eres mitad ángel y mitad demonio, y ahora que lo sabes tienes que decidir de que lado estar.

Todo el mundo de Naruto se vino abajo: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Naruto vio como cuatro personas aparecían detrás de su madre, ella abrazo a su hijo y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

Se paro y agachó la cabeza, estuvo unos segundos con la vista fija en el piso y después miro nuevamente al frente.

- Este es el castigo que merezco por romper el pacto que había entre ángeles y demonios, es el castigo por tenerte…- volteo y vio a su hijo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… cuídate Naruto…

Fin Flash Back

"_Los días pasan rápido…he aprendido mucho acerca de mi mismo… quizás te moleste pero en este tiempo que no has estado conmigo me he dedicado a conocer mas el lado que por algún tiempo me ocultaste… es increíble que yo pueda hacer este tipo de cosas… pero a decir verdad estoy mas confundido que nunca… ya no se que hacer… ya no se que pensar… necesito que me guíen… solo no quiero estar…" _

La luna estaba mas hermosa que nunca, brillaba en lo alto del cielo, _'Las lunas de octubre son las mas hermosas…'_ solía decirle se madre…

Algo interrumpio nuevamente sus pensamientos y su mente regresó a la realidad, a lo lejos vio como un par de sombras corrían, sintió que algo no estaba bien… perseguían a alguien…

"_Debo ir…"_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salto desde la ventana, cayó de pie y corrió en busca de las dos sombras.

"_Están cerca, puedo sentirlo…"_

Dio vuelta en una esquina y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejo helado: una niña arrinconada contra una pared, un hombre la amenazaba con una especie de daga.

- Creo que tu fin llego pequeño ángel…

No lo pensó dos veces: se lanzo en contra de aquella persona alejándolo de la pequeña.

La niña al ver lejos a su agresor se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, cuando Naruto volteo a verla una blancas alas salieron de su espalda… de repente sintió como un golpe lo tiraba al piso…

- ¡Maldito mocoso como te atreves a interrumpirme!

El hombre lo observo, el seguía en el piso, una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en los labios de él…

- Perdí uno pequeño pero al parecer me llevo uno grande…- empezó a caminar hacia el- tu fin a llegado…

- No te atrevas a tocarlo…

Una voz había hablado detrás de el…

- Si le pones una mano encima date por muerto…

- ¿De que hablas idiota? ¡Que no vez que es un ángel!- y sin mas lanzo la daga en dirección a Naruto.

El solo cerro los ojos esperando a que la daga atravesara su cuerpo… nunca llego… Abrió los ojos y se encontró a un joven alto, de tez blanca y cabello negro que se interponía entre él y su agresor…

- Te lo advertí…

Una especie de energía negra salio de una de las manos de el, esta se transformo en un cuchillo que fue lanzado en contra del otro hombre. Al recibir el impacto su cuerpo se volvió miles de pedazos de cristal negro.

El joven delante de el volteo a verlo, los ojos negros de él se cruzaron con los azules de el… sin decir nada mas desapareció. Naruto se puso de pie, miro a todas partes y no vio a nadie, después camino hacia los cristales, los observo y rápidamente se fue de ahí…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día llego nuevamente, el viento era frío, el simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana de su salón de clases. Había muchos de sus compañeros alrededor de el, ni siquiera se molestaba en verlos, era mejor pensar que no estaban ahí, como ellos pensaban de el…

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante mirar para afuera?

Naruto giro su cabeza y se encontró con una joven blanca de cabello corto, lacio y negro, sus ojos eran claros, casi blancos, era de su edad, lo miraba extrañada esperando a que contestara.

- Dime Naruto-kun, ¿Qué le ves de interesante al exterior? Árboles y más árboles es lo que yo veo.

- No es lo que vea Hinata, es lo que viene a mi mente mientras observo…

- ¿Y que es lo que viene a tu mente?- pregunto tomando asiento en el banco de delante- dime quiero saber.

- Muchas cosas, demasiadas diría yo… es solo que… es difícil de explicar…

- Inténtalo, y mejor hazlo de una vez porque ya que llegue Neji, tu "martirio" como tú lo llamas va a comenzar…

- Como decirlo…- miraba al exterior buscando las palabras adecuadas- ya se, dime, ¿Crees que soy bueno o malo?

- ¿Eso te preocupa?

- Solo responde Hinata…

- Naruto-kun, no deberían de importarte esas cosas, pero aun así te responderé: Tú no eres un día soleado, tampoco eres un día lluvioso, digamos que eres un día nublado: No dejas que salga el sol, pero tampoco permites que se precipite la lluvia… ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

- Creo que si…

Agachó un poco la cabeza analizando las palabras de Hinata…

"_Un día nublado… un punto intermedio… eso es lo que soy…"_

- Naruto-kun, ¿Ya sabes que van a entrar tres personas al grupo?

- No lo sabia, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Escuche a Ino y a Sakura hablar de eso.

- Genial, mas personas para soportar…

- Lo se…

La puerta se abre y entra al salón un chico alto de cabello castaño y largo, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hinata.

Se acerca a Hinata y a Naruto.

- Ya llegue, es tarde, muy tarde, me quede dormido… ¿Por qué esas caras?

- Van a entrar más personas al grupo- contesto Hinata de mala gana.

- ¿Y?

- Es horrible…

- Si lo se, ya los vi, son dos hombres y una mujer, al parecer de dos de ellos son hermanos.

- Valla, hasta que sirves de algo…- se burlo Hinata de el.

- Ya te habías tardado en decir algo- contesto Neji malhumorado- como sea, al parecer ya viene para acá.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió solo que esta vez eran tres personas las que entraban: Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, y un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos negros.

Naruto miro a los tres y se detuvo a observar al último chico en entrar…

"_Tu eres al que vi anoche…"_

El profesor entro en esos momentos y se para a hablar delante de todos.

- Clase tienen nuevos compañeros- se dirige a los recién llegados- por favor preséntense.

La chica es la primera en hablar.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y tengo 17 años.

- Sabaku no Gaara, 16 años.

- Uchiha Sasuke, 17 años- observa a todos y mira fijamente a Naruto.

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Al fin te encontré, Naruto…" _

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Y pues ese fue el primer capitulo, espero le haya gustado n.n dejen reviwes si si si???**

**n.n**

**Hugs adn kisses!!!**

**Byeee!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!!! n.n segundo capitulo y mas cosas por venir… **

**Sasunaru… yaoi… algo más???**

**n.n**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_**2. Amenazas…**_

- Y dígame Naruto-san ¿Qué opina de lo que ocurre actualmente en nuestro mundo?

- No molestes Neji…

- Solo contesta…

- No quiero… y ya déjame pensar en paz…

- ¿Piensas? ¡Ese es un gran adelanto en la investigación de tu especie!

- ¡Hinata ven y calla a esta molestia!

- Ya, ya cállate Neji…

- ¿Qué no ves que me divierto?

- ¡Que te calles!

- Ya pues, me callo…

- Mandilón…

Los tres quedaron en silencio por un momento… Neji observo fijamente a Naruto.

- Cada vez lo confirmo más…

Hinata y Naruto voltearon a ver a Neji.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Naruto.

- Eres raro…

- Si, lo se, es mi naturaleza, al igual que la tuya ser enfadoso.

Se encontraban discutiendo eso cuando una persona llego y se paro delante de ellos.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

'_Es él…'_

Los tres se voltearon a ver.

- Naruto.

- Está bien,- voltea y mira a Hinata y Neji- vuelvo en un momento.

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a caminar rumbo a un lugar apartado de ahí.

- Te soy sincero Hinata.

Hinata voltea y mira a Neji.

- Dime.

- No confío nada en el, tiene algo raro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a un lugar donde no había otros estudiantes… estaba solos…

- Alteza…

- ¿Disculpa? De acuerdo, no se porque me llamas alteza, no pertenezco a algo parecido a la realeza…

- Te equivocas.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces dime ¿Por qué me llamas alteza?

- Tu padre es el rey del lugar donde vengo, por lo tanto eres príncipe de ese lugar…

- ¿A si? ¿Y de donde vienes?

- Del Reino de los Demonios.

A la mente de Naruto llegaron imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… él… la niña… un demonio… Sasuke…

'_No te atrevas a tocarlo…'_

Esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza… no fue un sueño, de verdad había pasado.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

- Ninguna.

- ¿Sabes que? No te creo nada.

Naruto se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y dejar a Sasuke ahí, no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió que Sasuke lo tomaba del brazo.

- No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza.

Naruto volteo a verlo.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto y el no dijo nada más, solo corrió lejos de ahí.

- Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer pero es necesario que regreses a tu reino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto caminaba de regreso con Hinata y Neji, pensando en la pequeña conversación que acababa de tener con Sasuke…

- Maldita sea… porque todo tiene que empeorar…

Llega con Hinata y Neji…

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

- Tonterías de niños nada más.

- Si, me imagino…

- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Neji serio.

- Nada… solo…- quedo pensativo un par de segundos- nada importante...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

12:00 AM

Naruto se encontraba como todas las noches en el balcón de su habitación, miraba hacia afuera en busca de respuestas…

'_Y sigo mirando a través de la ventana buscando la luz que me guíe a conocer la verdad… ¿Qué fue en realidad lo que paso contigo?...'_

- Una noche más sin dormir… genial.

La calle desierta… al igual que aquella noche… _'Sasuke…'_

- ¿Por qué demonios no puedo sacarte de la cabeza?

- Porque soy un demonio… y un encanto.

Sorprendido mira al interior de su habitación… ahí estaba.

- ¿Sorprendido de verme alteza?

'_¿Qué haces aquí?'_

- ¿A que viniste?

- A verte… a cuidarte.

- Se cuidarme.

- Lo se… Nagomi-san hizo un buen trabajo.

- No la menciones.

- Está bien… si así lo quieres.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que vengas conmigo.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Y yo te dije que no me daría por vencido hasta que aceptaras.

- No harás que cambie de opinión.

Sasuke sonrió. Un reto. Camino lentamente y se coloco delante de el.

- Puedo ser muy persuasivo…

- Inténtalo… pero será en vano.

- Muy bien.

Salto del balcón de la habitación de Naruto y cayó de pie en la acera. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía porque él también podía hacer eso…

Sasuke observaba a todos lados… cerró los ojos por un momento… comenzó a hablar…

- En estos momentos alguien muy cercano a ti salió a caminar, extraña hora de hacerlo… no es muy lejos de aquí…

Abrió los ojos…quedó pensativo unos segundos.

- Creo que lo iré a saludar.

Naruto analizaba lo que le acababa de decir…

'_Alguien cercano a mi…'_

- ¡Neji!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran altas horas de la noche y Neji corría mientras escuchaba música en unos audífonos.

'_Maldita sea, odio el insomnio…'_

- Hola Neji.

Neji se paro en seco. Sasuke estaba parado delante de él y le sonreía… ¿Qué hacia él a esa hora en ese lugar?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también tienes insomnio?- le pregunto Neji

- No, solamente vine a saludarte.

- ¿A si? ¿Y como sabias donde estaba?

- Se algunos trucos.

- No tengo tiempo para juegos, me tengo que ir a mi casa.

- Solo espera un par de segundos…

Sasuke estaba justo delante de Neji impidiéndole el paso. Alguien se acercaba a ellos corriendo…

- ¡Neji!

Naruto corría hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos. _'Lo tocas y te mato…'_

Llego y se puso entre Neji y Sasuke.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- pregunto Neji sorprendido

Neji estaba confundido, primero Sasuke y después Naruto, y la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

Naruto no escucho a Neji, miraba fijamente a Sasuke, él solo sonreía.

- Naruto te hice una pregunta, bueno, de hecho fueron dos...

- Neji vete a casa- interrumpió a Neji

- Ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí solo.

- Mi casa esta unas calle mas adelante, se cuidarme, voy a estar bien, ahora vete.

- Estas loco lo sabias.

- ¡Vete!

Neji no dijo nada más, no sabía lo que pasaba pero se fue. _'No confío en ese tipo…'_

Una vez que Neji estuvo lejos Naruto comenzó a gritarle a Sasuke.

- ¡Que demonios pensabas!

- No quieres que se enteren ¿Verdad?

Naruto agacho la cabeza. _'Jamás lo creerían…' _Sasuke le levanto el rostro con delicadeza…

- No tienes por que ocultar lo que eres.

Naruto quitó la mano de Sasuke de su rostro…

- Déjame en paz- Naruto se alejo un poco de él…

Sasuke solo lo observaba… parecía frágil… pero no lo era…

- Te doy unos días para que pienses, no te molestare ni a tus amigos, pero después insistiré otra vez.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Naruto.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

Sasuke se paro. Sonrió.

- Esta vez nada, pero si no obtengo una respuesta afirmativa en unos días, los mataré.

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

- Nos vemos Naruto-sama.

'_No puedo arriesgarlos de esta forma… debo de hacer algo para protegerlos…'_

Sasuke desapareció. Naruto quedo pensativo unos segundos y regresó a casa. Había muchas cosas que pensar… y otras tantas que planear…

"**Que es lo mejor ¿Decir la verdad a aquellos que quieres y correr el riesgo de alejarlos de tu lado?, ¿O no decirles nada y dejar que vivan engañados?..."**

'_Pero por el lado que lo vea el resultado sigue siendo el mismo: los alejaré de mi lado y nuevamente llegará la soledad…'_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin del 2dooooo!!! Wiiiiiiiii!!!! n.n**

**Gracias a ****kennich****, ahira-chan , ****x-Sovereign-x****, Ayumichan** ** y a mi mami neko-chan lee (y si, en definitiva se te calló la lengua xD) por los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!**

**Hugs and kisses!!!**

**Byeee!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi… sasunaru… algo más???**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_**3. Tiempo Límite…**_

- Demasiadas vueltas da la vida… un día soy alguien "normal" y al siguiente a un demonio me tengo que enfrentar…

- ¿Hay algo que quieras comentar con la clase?

Naruto reaccionó: mal momento para pensar en voz alta, estaba a mitad de la clase de literatura.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió el maestro…

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Naruto…

- No, no es nada.

- Bien, entonces si no hay problema me gustaría que saliera de su mundo imaginario y pusiera atención en mi clase.

- Si…

'_Y sin proponérmelo sigues invadiendo mis pensamientos… ¿Es acaso solo curiosidad o por alguna extraña razón he empezado a sentir algo mas?...'_

El día pasó lentamente para Naruto, no había momento en que no pensara en Sasuke… no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y se preguntaba si en verdad seria capaz de matarlos si le daba una respuesta negativa... no podía arriesgar a Hinata y Neji de esa forma.

- No puedo arriesgarlos, pero tampoco puedo caer en su juego e irme con el…

- ¿De que hablas?

Sin haberse dado cuenta nuevamente estaba pensando en voz alta…

Hinata lo miraba intrigada…

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? Te noto preocupado, normalmente no eres así…

Observo a Hinata por unos segundos… ¿Seria capaz de ocultárselo? Siempre había existido confianza entre ellos, pero por otro lado… ¿Sería capaz de arriesgarla? ¿De perder a la primera persona que le abrió las puertas de su corazón?...

Flash Back

Parecía un día normal… bueno, para todos los demás lo era, pero para el no… su primer día de escuela y su primer día viviendo solo… bonito regalo el que había recibido…

Todos lo miraban como es normal hacerlo con "el chico nuevo"… pero a el no le agradaba… además todos sabían la situación en la cual se encontraba… bueno, solamente la parte normal, lo veían con lastima… detestaba eso…

Pero una dulce niña de cabello negro y encantadores ojos claros llego con el…

- ¡Hola!

El la observo por un par de segundos… ella no entendía porque no decía nada… decidió seguir hablando…

- Me llamo Hyuuga Hinata, ¿y tú?

Sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo… era la primera vez que sentía eso…

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Ella sonrió… y el se sintió bien al verla sonreír de esa forma…

Poco a poco ella fue ganando su afecto, fue llegando a una parte en su corazón que ninguna persona jamás había llegado… se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado…

Fin Flash Back

Ella seguía observándolo preocupada…

- Hinata-chan…

No pudo continuar… sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿Cómo debía decirle la verdad? ¡No podía!

- Naruto-kun…

Volteo a verla… ella sonrió…

- Cuando estés listo para hablar ahí estaré… no lo olvides…

Se puso de pie y se fue… Naruto quedo pensativo…

'_Debo ser sincero contigo… lo mereces…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y los días pasaron… y la fecha límite llegó…

Hinata caminaba a paso rápido, era de noche y no había muchas luces que alumbraran la calle, además era tarde, muy tarde…

Divisó la calle por la cual vivía y se sintió mejor… agachó la cabeza para protegerse la vista del polvo que el viento había levantado en ese momento… el aire cesó y ella levanto la vista… había alguien al final de la calle…

- Hinata…

Se paro en seco a escasos metros de la persona que la había llamado… lo observó, días antes había hablado con Neji acerca de la persona que estaba delante de ella, le pidió que se cuidara, Neji no confiaba en el…

- ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

Negó con la cabeza… lo había visto antes, pero jamás había cruzado palabra alguna con el… y no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo… algo malo estaba por pasar… _'Vete de aquí…'_

- Creo que no lo sabes, te explicare: le di a una persona que tu muy bien conoces exactamente 5 días para que me diera una respuesta acerca de un asunto que tenemos pendiente, el tiempo se acaba el día de hoy, y yo le había dicho que si no recibía respuesta dañaría a las personas que ella mas quería. Así que empezare por ti, a no ser que ella llegue en este momento.

Hinata no entendía de qué le hablaba...

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando?- se decidió a preguntar…

- ¡Exacto! De eso estoy hablando, de demonios, ángeles y tu amigo Naruto…

Hinata lo miro con mala cara…

- Estas loco…

- Si lo se, ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero es la verdad.

- ¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver el con todo esto?

- Mucho… y como yo se que el tiene ese "instinto angelical" le daré exactamente 10 segundos para que salga de donde quiera que este, si no, te mataré…

- No hace falta que cuentes Sasuke…

Hinata se dio media vuelta y justamente detrás de ella estaba Naruto…Caminó y se paro delante de el…

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Naruto?

Hinata esperaba una respuesta… Sasuke reía por la situación…

- Una de muy mal gusto diría yo…- respondió Naruto sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke.

Sasuke dejó de reír y tomo una postura seria…

- Y bien, ¿Qué has decidido?- pregunto Sasuke…

Naruto sonrió…

- No te daré respuesta aún…

Hinata miraba de un lado a otro… Naruto parecía seguro de lo que decía… Sasuke empezaba impacientarse…

- No es bueno que juegues con la vida de los demás, ¿Lo sabías?

- Y no pienso hacerlo, Hinata se va y yo te doy mi respuesta…

Sasuke miraba a todos lados… no había nadie cerca, nada le costaba deshacerse de Hinata y llevar a Naruto a la fuerza, pero por alguna _extraña_ razón no quería hacerlo de esa forma…

- No estas en condiciones de negociar, pero el día de hoy estoy de buen humor, no lo se, será que el simple hecho de verte me hace bien… como sea, esta vez te complaceré, ella se va y tu me das una respuesta…

Naruto miro los ojos de Sasuke, al parecer si lo iba a cumplir… miro a Hinata delante de el…

- Hinata, vete a casa, prometo explicarte todo mañana…

Hinata noto algo en los ojos de Naruto… _'El amenazó con matarme… no se si en verdad sea una broma… presiento que no lo es aquí que no puedo irme y dejarte aquí como si nada hubiera pasado…'_

Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí…

Se detuvo…

- Naruto…

El dirigió su mirada hacia ella… ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo…

- Lo que en verdad se quiere no se abandona… solamente se toma un respiro para seguir luchando… las batallas no importan, lo que importa es no dejarse morir…

Siguió caminando… una vez lejos de la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto empezó a correr…

"…**Hay un lindo demonio que te espera…**

**Desea conocer tu decisión.**

**Desea saber si estarás con el hasta el fin.**

**¿Pelearan por una sola causa?**

**¿O lucharan uno contra otro?**

**Él sigue afuera esperándote… **

**Y seguirá ahí hasta conocer la respuesta… **

**Y dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?..."**

- Tu amiga se fue…

Por un momento Naruto había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí… miro al frente y posó su mirada en Sasuke… el solo sonreía…

- No…

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Sasuke… suspiró…

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Naruto no entendía la reacción de Sasuke…

- Hace dos años no eras mas que un simple rumor entre los demonios… nunca se había confirmado si en realidad existías o no… hasta que _él_ nos confirmo tu existencia… desde entonces me obsesioné contigo…

Naruto se quedo mudo al escuchar esas palabras… Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el… se paro justamente delante de el…

- Solamente una vez te había visto… después de que se llevaron a Nagomi- san… y cuando nos dijeron que era tiempo de llevarte a nuestro mundo… no tienes idea de lo que en ese momento sentí… por eso es que a como de lugar te debo llevar conmigo…

Sasuke tomó el rostro de Naruto…

- Si no puedo llevarte conmigo por decisión propia… te daré un veneno que me hará dueño de tu alma y de tu ser...

Y sin pronunciar una palabra más simplemente lo besó…

Naruto sintió como algo recorría todo su cuerpo provocándole diversas sensaciones… pero no era el único que experimentaba lo mismo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata llegó a casa de Neji agotada, comenzó a tocar desesperada la puerta, estaba a punto de gritarle a Neji cuando este salió… Hinata tenía cara de pánico, Neji algo malo presintió…

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Hinata tomo aire y comenzó a hablar…

- Naruto… esta con Sasuke… algo malo va a pasar… debemos ir con el…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke y Naruto se separaron.

Ambos sentían que ardían, respiraban dificultosamente…

La mente se Sasuke se encontraba confundida, comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de Naruto…

Naruto simplemente cayó de rodillas…

Un simple murmullo salió de la boca de Sasuke…

- Algo esta mal, algo no salió bien…

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza volviendo un poco en si, Neji y Hinata llegaron en ese momento.

Neji corrió hasta donde se encontraba Naruto, interponiéndose en el camino de Sasuke…

Hinata reaccionó y llegó hasta Naruto… Neji se encontraba de frente a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente…

- Naruto… reacciona…

Naruto parecía estar en otro mundo, tenía la mirada perdida…

Sasuke estaba serio… no pensaba permitir que un simple humano se interpusiera entre _ellos_…

- A un lado…- ordenó a Neji.

Sasuke miraba a Neji de manera asesina… A Neji eso no le importaba, simplemente lo ignoró…

Naruto reaccionó… recordó donde estaba, con quien estaba y lo que había pasado… pero algo no estaba bien… Hinata y Neji estaban ahí…

- Simples humanos… se sienten superiores cuando en realidad no son más que simples estorbos para nosotros… te lo diré una vez más, quítate de mi camino si no quieres morir…

Neji no dijo ni una palabra… tampoco se movió… simplemente seguía observando a Sasuke…

Naruto escucho lo que acababa de decir Sasuke… nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente…

- Neji…

Neji volteó a ver a Naruto… Hinata lo estaba abrazando…

- Váyanse… solo váyanse… por favor…

No entendían el porque de sus palabras… no entendía porque quería quedarse solo con él…

Sasuke nuevamente sonreía… a pesar de que presentía que algo había salido mal el _veneno_ funcionaba…

- Deberían de hacerle caso, este no es lugar para humanos…

Hinata recordó lo que Sasuke le había dicho esa noche…

"…**no creas todo lo que escuchas… pero tampoco lo ignores por completo…"**

- Me dijiste que tenías un asunto pendiente con Naruto, pero igual mencionaste a ángeles y demonios… ¿A que te referías con eso?

Naruto escucho lo que Hinata acababa de preguntar… comenzó a temblar… empezó a desesperarse…

Hinata y Neji se dieron cuenta de eso… pero Sasuke también…

- Te lo podría decir en estos momentos si quisiera, pero creo que es mejor que él se los explique…- miro a Naruto…- cuídalos… me has dado tu respuesta… no sabes que esta por venir, así que solo te aconsejaré que los cuides…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue…

Naruto seguía en el piso… ya no temblaba… Hinata seguía abrazándolo… Neji analizaba lo que había escuchado…

- Naruto…

Naruto levanto la vista para mirar a Neji…

- ¿Qué nos ocultas?

No se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta… tenía que pasar…

- Yo no puedo cuidarlos todo el tiempo…- fue lo único que les dijo.

- ¿Por qué quiere dañar lo que mas quieres?- pregunto Hinata sin dejar de abrazarlo…

- Hará lo que sea con tal de que valla con el…

- ¿A dónde?

Naruto quedo un silencio unos minutos…

- Ustedes son… Todo para mi, así que… no les voy a ocultar nada… yo, no soy normal…

Analizaron por unos segundos lo que el acababa de decir…

- Dime algo que no sepa… - contesto finalmente Neji queriendo restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir Naruto.

- ¡Neji hablo enserio! Yo… soy mitad ángel y mitad demonio y lo que el quiere es que decida con quien irme… quiere que me valla con el…

- ¿Y el que es?

- Demonio… no puedo estar con ustedes todo el tiempo, además aunque así fuese encontrará la forma de dañarlos…

- ¿Podemos hacer algo?

Naruto suspiró… la pregunta que esperaba no hicieran ya había sido formulada…

Tenía que darles una respuesta y tenía que encontrar una solución, mientras más rápido fuese mejor…

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello!!!**

**Bueno pues ese fue el 3ro gracias a ****kennich**** y ****x-Sovereign-x**** por sus reviews espero les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Dejen reviews si si si??**

**Hugs and Kisses!!!**

**Byeee!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por la presión Saku-chan!!!**

…**&…**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**_4. Poder…_**

- Es peligroso, quizás se meterían en más problemas, pero es la única forma en que podrían defenderse de ellos…

- Naruto, déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez.

Neji empezaba a impacientarse…

- Esta bien- suspira- debo… convertirlos…

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos…

- Entonces adelante.

Naruto miro a Hinata.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, además sería menos presión para ti… pero primero Neji

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Primero quiero saber si duele…

- Hazlo Naruto…- alentó Neji

Naruto tomó la mano derecha de Neji, con su otra mano creó una daga gris con la cual cortó a Neji en la palma de la mano.

- ¿No se puede hacer esto sin sangre?- preguntó Hinata

- Me temo que no…

Naruto soltó la mano de Neji y corto su mano derecha.

- Te propongo unirte a mi, no como ángel o como demonio, simplemente alguien intermediario sin importar que clase de poder obtengas, ¿Aceptas?

Naruto tendió su mano esperando la respuesta de Neji…

- Acepto…

Neji estrechó la mano de Naruto. Al mezclarse la sangre de ambos una poderosa energía blanca envolvió a los dos debilitando a Neji y haciendo que este cayera de rodillas.

- Estoy bien…- dijo antes de que alguno de los dos hablara- solo estoy cansado…

- Lo siento Neji, ¿Hinata?

Hinata camino hasta Naruto, por su parte Naruto observaba su mano y la de Neji: no había heridas…

Nuevamente cortó su mano derecha y la de Hinata…

- Te propongo unirte a mi, no como ángel o como demonio, simplemente alguien intermediario sin importar que clase de poder obtengas, ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto…

Y el trato se cerró…

A diferencia de la energía blanca que envolvió a Neji, la energía presente en la unión de la sangre de Naruto y Hinata era negra…

La energía desapareció y Hinata cayó inconsciente.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Está todo bien?

- Eso espero…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esto no esta bien... algo salió mal, lo se, lo presiento…

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke volteó hacia el lugar desde el cual lo llamaban.

- Llegaste hace aproximadamente 30 minutos, y desde ese entonces no has parado de caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando que algo no esta bien o que algo salió mal, ahora bien, mi pregunta es ¿Qué demonios hiciste que salió mal?

- El veneno Gaara…

- ¿Qué veneno?

- El que le di a el…

- No entiendo de que me hablas.

- Lo envenené, es mío, ya no puede hacer nada para resistirse a mi…

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- Que el me dio el mismo veneno…

- ¿Quieres decir…?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en el… me tiene en sus manos… es mi dueño…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…**Un corazón puro luchando contra la apariencia de un asesino…**

**Unas alas teñidas de negro, ilusiones y esperanzas muertas…**

**Ansias locas de volverte a ver…**

**Probé tus labios, y el sabor se quedó en mi ser.**

**Pensando una y otra vez en ti…**

**¿Qué me diste que hace que me vuelva loco con solo imaginar tu cuerpo cerca de mí?**

**Prohibición…**

**Negación…**

**Amor…**

**¿Es amor? ¿Un hechizo? No… simplemente desde el primer momento en que te vi tu mirada me cautivó.**

**Y probé tus labios, me sentí volar… después caer… te empecé a amar…**

**Lo hiciste jugando, no, eso no es verdad, todo fue parte de tu plan…**

**Y ahora estoy en tus manos…**

**Y mis manos deseosas de poderte tocar, de besarte, de sentirte cerca… de poderte amar.**

**Mi dulce demonio, si, lo se, no debería pensar así, pero eso es lo que eres…**

**Mi dulce demonio…**

**Mío…**

**Y de nadie más…"**

'_¿Aparecerás esta noche en mi ventana una vez más?'_

- Estoy preso de ti… eres mi dueño… no hay forma de que me resiste a ti…

'_Nuevamente estás aquí…'_

- Traté de negar esto, pero no es posible: estoy loco por ti…

'_Y tus bellos ojos se posan nuevamente en mí…'_

- ¿No dirás nada?

'_Imposible: estoy petrificado, mi corazón ha dejado de latir…'_

- Bien, si no me quieres ver, me voy…

- ¡No!

'_¿Qué he hecho? ¿Ese fui yo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿En que momento caí en tu juego del amor?'_

-¿Qué?

- No quiero que te vallas…

'_Sonríes a pesar de estar triste… ¿Por qué?'_

- Me encantaría quedarme a tu lado… mas de lo que crees, pero no puedo… no debo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mi obsesión, un sueño inalcanzable…

'_Acaricias mi rostro… en un reflejo tomo tu mano y la beso… no entiendo el porqué de mis actos…'_

- Adiós…

'_Y te vas…'_

- Nuevamente en soledad…

- Solamente tienes 16 años, no creo que sepas lo que es amar…

'_¿Quién es? Alguien más esta aquí…'_

- ¿Quién es?

- Calma, no hay porque alarmarse…

Un hombre aparece desde un rincón de la habitación, es delgado y de cabello castaño, sus ojos son cafés, pero además de eso el tiene alas…

- Un ángel…

- Así es, soy un ángel, un ángel guerrero a decir verdad.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

- En esta ocasión estoy aquí para guiarte, hace años alguien me pidió de favor que cuando llegara el momento lo hiciera…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shikamaru, pero no vengo solo.

Dos personas más aparecieron, otros dos hombres: uno alto de cabello negro y lacio, con grandes ojos negros y otro de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y unas marcas rojas en su rostro.

- El…- refiriéndose al de cabello castaño- es Kiba, y el…- el otro chico- es Lee.

- Los tres son ángeles.

- Así es.

- ¿Quién los envió?

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Si no quisiera saber no estuviera preguntando, ¿No lo crees?

- Parece lógico, bien, si te interesa saber, la persona que nos envió fue te madre, Nagomi-san…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hinata, despierta…

Hinata abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación y era de día.

- Dime que lo de anoche fue un sueño…

- Me encantaría creer que fue eso, pero la verdad es que no, fue verdad.

Neji que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Hinata, dio un paso hacia atrás y desplegó un par de alas blancas…

- Me desperté en medio de un montón de plumas, y no eran de mi almohada.

- Pero yo no tengo alas…

- Por eso debemos ver a Naruto, porque el no esta seguro de que fue lo que paso contigo debido a que el "proceso" no se dio de igual forma.

- Espérame abajo, en un momento voy.

Neji salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

'_¿Qué me pasó?'_

Hinata se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se mojó el rostro y se miro en el espejo: era ella, pero no se sentía igual.

Examinó su rostro, ningún cambio y a diferencia de Neji ella no tenía alas.

'_Debo ir con Naruto…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Duerme, yo cuidare tu sueño…**

**Los guardianes están afuera de tu habitación para detener a todo aquel que ose molestar a su majestad…**

**Y aquí tu fiel sirviente que cuidara de ti y te protegerá hasta el fin…**

**Solo duerme… todavía no es hora de despertar…"**

- Juguemos Sasuke-kun, tengo ganas de jugar…

- Olvídalo Temari, no estoy de humor.

- Eres un amargado.

"**Estoy aquí, ¿Acaso no ves que te cuido?**

**Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa…**

**Al lugar donde perteneces…**

**Conmigo…"**

- Temari…

- Dime Sasuke.

- ¿Esta bien enamorarse de la persona que es tu misión?

- Somos demonios… no amamos… solamente nos divertimos jugando con los demás… no lo olvides…

- ¿Siempre debe ser así?

- No lo se, nunca he sentido "amor" por alguien… supongo que así debe ser…

- Gracias…

- Estas raro Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien…

"**Mi inocente niño…**

**¿Qué es lo que me diste que me hace sentir esto por ti?**

**¿Fue acaso el dulce veneno de tus labios que por diversión probé?**

**¿O fue en una de tus miradas donde me perdí?**

**Dímelo… solo dímelo…"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata y Neji llegaron a casa de Naruto, tocaron la puerta sin embrago no fue Naruto quien abrió.

- Hola, estamos buscando a Naruto…- dijo Neji al joven que les abrió.

- Claro, en un momento viene, pasen.

Ambos entraron a la casa, el joven subió las escaleras en busca de Naruto.

- Creí que el vivía solo…- murmuro Neji de tal forma que solo Hinata escuchó.

- Vive solo, no tengo idea de quien es la persona que nos abrió.

Lee llegó a la habitación de Naruto, el estaba en el interior hablando con Shikamaru y Kiba.

- Naruto, te buscan…

No pregunto nada, simplemente salió de la habitación para ver quien era.

- Algo anda mal Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Lee?

- Porque las personas que están abajo son un ángel desconocido y un demonio.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Te estoy diciendo que el hizo algo, porque las dos personas que en estos momentos están abajo con el son almas recién transformadas, el es un ángel y ella un demonio, de eso te hablo.

Shikamaru quedo pensativo por un momento.

- Lee…

El dirigió su mirada a Kiba.

- Creo que es mejor esperar y ver que pasa, debió tener sus razones al momento de transformarlos, además de que no creo que haya estado en sus planes crear un alma demoniaca.

- Sigue siendo un peligro.

- Si, lo es, pero como te digo, debemos esperar y ver que pasa.

En la sala de la casa estaba Naruto hablando con Hinata y Neji.

- Entonces si eres un ángel, eso explica la energía blanca.

- Asi es, pero, ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

- Con ella fue diferente…- mira a Hinata- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Si.

- Siento unos grandes deseos de matar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que sentí la maravillosa sensación de matar a alguien.

- Ya veo, a Temari le empieza a gustar tener sangre en sus manos.

- Que te puedo decir, es una sensación bastante agradable, y mas si se trata de un despreciable ángel…

- ¡Basta los dos!

Sasuke harto de escuchar hablar a Gaara y Temari se fue de ahí dispuesto a hablar con Naruto.

- Creo que ya estas enterada de lo que paso…

- Tengo sospechas, Sasuke me pregunto algo bastante raro…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y que te pregunto?

- Me pregunto que si estaba bien enamorarse de tu misión.

- Entonces aún no sabes que le dio un poco de la segunda esencia…

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Y no solamente eso, Naruto hizo lo mismo con el.

- Está en problemas… ¡Demasiados problemas! En primera va a ser bastante difícil para el cuando Yondaime se entere de esto, su hijo, ¡El príncipe de nuestro mundo! Fue envenenado por su mano derecha, y lo peor del caso es que el esta igual, este trabajo no podría salir peor…

- Pues temo informarte que esto se pondrá peor si no evitamos que pasen más cosas entre ellos dos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Naruto, creo que es importante que hablemos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar Shikamaru?

- De el hecho de que acabas de crear dos almas y una de ellas es un demonio.

- Hinata…

- Si, ella.

- No es ningún problema…

- No solo eso, también esta el gran problema que representa Sasuke.

- ¿Qué hay con el?

- Es un demonio.

- Obviamente…

- Y te envenenó.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Los demonios producen dos clases de venenos, el primero es uno que expulsan a través de las espinas que aparecen en sus brazos que frecuentemente son utilizadas como escudo, ese veneno es mortal aunque se trate de una pequeñísima cantidad, el otro veneno ellos lo llaman "La segunda esencia" y es utilizado para manipular a las demás personas, el veneno en sí no es mortal, se vuelve mortal cuando el demonio comienza a manipular a quien lo recibió…

- ¿Y yo como fui envenenado?

- Cuando te besó…

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Y ese es el cuarto…**


End file.
